Una gran aventura pirata
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: historia ambientada en el Caribe en el siglo XVII, donde se desatan luchas navales y ataques a españoles, las parejas son Alucard/Integra, Inuyasha/Kagome y Sesshomaru/Rin, puede haber lemon
1. Chapter 1

Presentación: He vuelto a hacer otro crossover con algunos personajes en esta historia ambientada en el Caribe, cuando estaba dominada por los bucaneros como el famoso Henry Morgan. Para escribir esta historia me he basado en videojuegos como Hook, Cutthroat island, Pirates gold, etc., y algunos films como Piratas, que fue dirigida por Roman Polanski y La isla de las cabezas cortadas, por Renny Harlin; que sé que para muchos no fueron buenas películas, pero me gustaron.

Los personajes de Hellsing que aparecen son Alucard, Integra, Anderson, Peter Ferguson, los hermanos Valentine e Incognito.

Los de Inuyasha son el mismo Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Yaken y Naraku.

Y quise poner a los del juego King of fighters como Mai, Chizuru, King, Krizalid, Rugal, Billy y Ryuji.

Todos aquí son humanos, y perdonen que los haya cambiado, pero así me expreso y este es mi estilo, pero en fin, disfruten la lectura.

1: Un nuevo amigo

En el mar Caribe, por allí a segunda mitad del siglo XVII, una fragata navegaba por el mar, y en el palo mayor enarbolaba la bandera negra, aquel pabellón que izaban los temibles piratas.

La fragata navegaba por los alrededores de la isla de Jamaica, que pertenecía a Inglaterra, quien le había quitado a España hace como una década.

El capitán del bajel se llamaba Alucard, un hombre maduro que hace años había servido a la marina inglesa; hasta que un día, la nave en la que viajaba fue atacado por piratas, el empuño un sable y encaro a los atacantes y a su líder, a quien le dio muerte y se fue elegido capitán por ambos bandos ya que los oficiales habían perecido en el combate. Con esta nueva vida, decidió unirse a los bucaneros de la famosa isla de la Tortuga, el famoso bastión de los filibusteros del Caribe.

En la fragata, estaban Anthony, un hombre maduro con mostachos que tenía el rango de contramaestre; estaban Carlos y Pepe, dos españoles renegados; Bernard, un marinero fortachón y con mostachos gruesos que poseía el rango de maestro de armas; Pozu, un marino negro, muy amigo de los gallegos y Jean, el artillero francés.

Durante las rutinas de a bordo, cuando no atacaban barcos, se la pasaban hablando y jugando a los naipes, a los dados o a los huesos, pero sin hacer apuestas, como ordenaba el primer oficial, a veces limpiaban la cubierta y las armas; mientras que el capitán se la pasaba mirando el mar sobre la cubierta de la popa.

Alucard vestía de forma elegante, un sombrero adornado con plumas, una casaca roja con encajes de oro, y botas negras, y siempre poseía su tahalí con su sable y unas pistolas que ponía en el cinturón, con dagas escondidas y una cartuchera donde guardaba su pólvora.

Hasta que Anthony le pregunto a su jefe:

-Capitán, estamos muy cerca de Jamaica ¿Por qué no desembarcamos? Necesitamos nuevas provisiones, ya que lo que conseguimos anteriormente en los asaltos comienza a escasear-

-Sí, también algo de ron-Dijo Adrián, un mestizo que tenía el rol de cocinero.

-Además necesitamos divertirnos un poco en los prostíbulos-Dijo Carlos.

-Está bien, iremos a Jamaica, y cuando estemos allí, recluten a más hombres-Respondió Alucard.

Dándole ordenes al timonel, la nave viro hacia Port Royal, pero no iban a atracar en el puerto, sino que iban a ocultarse en otro lugar y desembarcarían en bote, porque ese puerto les tenía prohibido el ingreso, pero si se trataban de aliados del famoso Henry Morgan, les daba permiso, pero Alucard era un pirata, ya que a veces atacaba naves con la bandera inglesa.

Iba caminando por el bosque, vistiendo con otras vestimentas que utilizaban cuando estaban en tierra, para que nadie sospeche de ellos, pero siempre llevaban consigo sus armas, para cuando fuese necesario.

Cuando llegaron a las primeras calles de Port Royal, tuvieron que mezclarse con la multitud, ya que había soldados por algunos lugares y a veces interrogaban a los forasteros.

Dio la orden al mestizo y a Bernard de ir a comprar provisiones, y mientras que el navegante Cat se encargaría de reclutar a nuevos tripulantes en el puerto.

El, acompañado de los dos españoles y del negro, fueron a una taberna por unos tragos de ron.

Por las calles, merodeaba un joven rebelde y era conocido por actuar como un salvaje y la gente de bien procuraba no meterse con él para no buscar pleitos, era de cabello lacio y negro, llamado Inuyasha.

Este joven fue a parar a la taberna donde estaban los piratas; pero el tabernero ya lo conocía, porque a veces no pagaba lo que bebía, hasta que ya se estaba hartando; pero a veces pedía comida a la gente de bien, y era un vagabundo.

Alucard vio al joven y murmuro:

-Ese joven tiene actitud de bestia-

-Sería un buen tripulante-Dijo Pepe.

Cuando tomo en su mano una jarra de agua, Alucard le invito a sentarse con ellos:

-Me encanta tu actitud, me llamo Alucard y ellos son mis hombres-

-Soy Inuyasha, y soy el medio hermano del capitán de la guardia de esta isla-Respondió.

-¿En serio? ¿Y porque vives así?-Pregunto Carlos.

-Había perdido a mi madre desde chico, que era viuda de un oficial, fui criado por mi madrastra que le quería más a mi medio hermano, hasta que un día decidí huir de casa y llevar mi propia vida-

-Vaya, yo también le quería a mi madre, hasta que mi papa me obligo a que lo acompañara hasta el norte del Nuevo Mundo, pero un día me separe de él y jamás lo volví a ver, y tuve que hacer mi vida solo, fui marinero, hasta que en una batalla fui elegido como capitán e izamos a bandera negra-Dijo Alucard.

-¿Son piratas?-Dijo el joven.

-Baja la voz-Le dijo Alucard.

-¿Por qué? si he llegado a saber que atacan a los españoles-

-Esos son corsarios o bucaneros, nosotros somos piratas, que es algo distinto, solo que atacamos a cualquier nave de cualquier bandera-

-Ya veo-Contesto.

-¿Te unes a nosotros?-Pregunto Pozu.

-De acuerdo, quiero cambiar un poco mi vida-Y acepto con un brindis.

Sin embargo, apareció el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, acompañado de una tropa de soldados con casacas rojas, y le dijo al joven:

-Te he encontrado, ahora me las vas a pagar por lo del brazo-

Estaba resentido, porque hace semanas se habían peleado e Inuyasha le había lastimado el brazo izquierdo, pero el tomo una espada que poseía y se enfrentó a él.

Mientras peleaban, el cantinero les rogaba que vayan a luchar afuera, pero ambos contrincantes le ignoraban. Alucard y sus tres acompañantes no se querían meter en esta pelea de hermanos y tampoco querían meterse en líos, ya que en una ocasión se enfrentaron a unos borrachos que los sacaron de quicio.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha iba a escapar a desarmar al capitán, pero los mosqueteros lo atraparon y lo arrestaron, Sesshomaru pensaba matarlo, pero como obedecía órdenes del gobernador, mando a los casacas rojas a llevarlo a la cárcel.

Cuando los cuatro piratas pagaron las bebidas, fueron con Cat, con Bernard y Adrián a llevar las provisiones y a los nuevos reclutas a la fragata, mientras que el navegante, junto con el mestizo fueron con su jefe a la cárcel a liberar a Inuyasha.

Era de noche, y el joven estaba callado y muy enojado, y veía a su alrededor, a muchos prisioneros andrajosos y otros estaban débiles. Mientras que Alucard y Cat golpearon a dos guardias y se pusieron sus uniformes para poder entrar; el mestizo se quedaría vigilando, estando escondido por los árboles.

Cuando lograron entrar, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el joven, y cuando lo hallaron, ordenaron que el carcelero venga hacia ellos, y cuando este obedeció, le dieron un golpe y les quitaron las llaves, y así lo liberaron y a algunos prisioneros que estaban en las celda, lo que provoco que haya un motín.

En medio de tanto caos, se quitaron los uniformes y se aprestaron a huir, y por el camino se enfrentaron a los guardias, aunque no mataron a nadie, Inuyasha y Alucard los dejaron fuera de combate.

Pero de pronto apareció un nuevo oponente: se llamaba Anderson y era el verdugo. Alucard se enfrentó cara a cara con él, y esquivaba los ataques del hacha con la que ajusticiaba a los condenados a muerte.

El pirata les ordeno a Inuyasha y Cat de que se adelanten, mientras que el seguía combatiendo con el ejecutor; hasta que esquivo otro ataque y le dio un golpe en la cara, y así huyo. Estando aturdido por el golpe, murmuro:

-Me las vas a pagar, pirata-

Al salir de la cárcel, fueron con Adrián que cogió una carreta con un caballo, y que al subirse, el mestizo tomo las riendas y se adentraron en el bosque.

Los soldados les persiguieron montando a caballo y les siguieron por la oscuridad de la noche; y cuando los perdieron de vista por el bosque, los piratas y el fugitivo se dirigieron a la costa.

Al llegar a la playa, fueron hacia la lancha donde los dos españoles y el negro les esperaban, y cuando subieron, fueron directo hacia la fragata.

Anthony le dijo a su capitán, que las provisiones ya fueron cargadas y que solo reclutaron a varios, pero eso fue suficiente. Alucard dio la orden de levar anclas, izar las velas y partir hacia alta mar.

Sesshomaru se enfadó un poco cuando supo lo de la fuga, pero a veces solía ir a conversar con el capitán de la marina, llamado Peter Ferguson, un hombre de unos sesenta años; ya que el gobernador Thomas Modyford estaba más ocupado con los botines que le traía Morgan; pero lo que al viejo le preocupaba era sobre los ataques del malvado pirata Incognito, y del cruel capitán Naraku que estaba al servicio de España, y supo que estaba planeando cazar a Morgan y atacar Jamaica, pero Sesshomaru respondió:

-Cuando pueda, voy a preparar un corso y nos enfrentaremos a los enemigos de su majestad, Carlos II de Inglaterra-


	2. El oficio del pirata

2: El oficio del pirata

Luego de pasar la noche en su nuevo hogar, Inuyasha salió a cubierta a mirar el bajel, y observaba a algunos tripulantes controlando las velas y las sogas.

Detrás de él apareció su capitán y le dijo:

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?-

-Fue más cómodo que dormir en un callejón-Le respondió.

-Pronto te iras acostumbrando a la vida en el mar, pero tendrás que cumplir con algunas de las tareas de a bordo-Le dijo.

Ayudando a algunos tripulantes que fregaban la cubierta, vio a los hombres de confianza de Alucard afilando espadas; y en la cocina, el mestizo se encargaba de cocinar el almuerzo, pero según las reglas, racionaban las provisiones para que duren más.

Mientras que en la cabina del capitán, Alucard, el contramaestre, Cat y algunos esperaban la comida que les iban a servir, y se pusieron a conversar:

-El joven es un muchacho muy valiente-Dijo Anthony.

-Si va a sernos útil en nuestras expediciones, e incluso con una cuenta que debo ajustar-Contesto el capitán.

-Ya veo, lo de Animal venenoso-Dijo Cat.

-Pronto me desharé de ese maldito, va a pagar muy caro lo que me hizo-

Cuando Adrián aviso de que la comida ya estaba lista, Inuyasha y tres grumetes se encargaron de servirle a la tripulación y en la mesa del capitán; Bernard le dijo al joven:

-Lo haces bien, te felicito-

-Antes le servía a mi querida madre-Contesto Inuyasha.

-Bien dicho, madre hay una sola-Dijo Alucard.

Cuando los grumetes se retiraron de la cabina, le hicieron preguntas al nuevo tripulante:

-No eres el único, nosotros también tuvimos que abandonar a nuestros padres, y eso que éramos pobres-

-Yo también, pero era proscrito por pelearme con mi medio hermano-Contesto.

-¿Tienes algún sueño?-Pregunto uno de ellos.

-Sí, y eso que nunca ame a nadie, y a veces quiero probarlo-

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano hallaras el amor-Le dijo otro.

Y la conversación fue interrumpida cuando uno de ellos le llamo para hablar con el capitán:

-Mira Inuyasha, voy a ajustar cuentas con un viejo amigo ¿Sabes nadar?-Dijo Alucard.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Es para un plan, me voy a vengar de otro pirata-

-¿Por qué razón?-

-Fue hace un año, cuando atacamos un barco francés y el otro me engaño y se quedó con el botín, le llaman Animal venenoso-

-¿Y dónde anda ese?-Pregunto.

-Actúa en las costas del sur de La Española, y ahí donde vamos a atacarlo-Respondió Alucard.

Y así, pusieron proa hacia el área de actuación del mencionado pirata; y mientras se dirigían para allá, preparaban las armas y también el plan.

Cuando estaban llegando, el vigía avisto la nave de tres mástiles y de construcción holandesa de Animal venenoso.

El bajel estaba anclado cerca de la costa; y el contramaestre llamado Dave le fue a avisar a su jefe lo de la fragata, que disimulaba ser una nave comercial.

El pirata, que tenía unos mostachos que le llegaban a la barbilla; ordeno levar anclas y prepararse para el ataque.

El plan de Alucard era así: Inuyasha iría nadando hacia el bajel con un hacha para destruir el timón, y cuando este esté inmóvil, Alucard iría en una chalana acompañado de cuatro hombres.

Cuando el plan fue llevado a cabo, el joven nado rápidamente hacia la nave que estaba a unos pocos cables de la fragata y con el hacha en mano, destrozo el mástil, haciendo que el barco quede a la deriva.

Animal venenoso se sorprendió cuando el barco quedo inmóvil y ordeno que vayan a averiguar que sucedió.

En esta situación, el capitán iba a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo; mientras que Inuyasha escalo con ayuda del hacha y penetro en el barco en una tronera.

Cuando la chalana llego hacia el bajel, Alucard con su sable en mano, ordeno pasar al abordaje, uno de ellos lanzo una soga con rezón hacia el alcázar para poder subir.

Estando a bordo, Inuyasha fue sorprendido por los tripulantes y ellos se lanzaron hacia él, pero el joven daba puñetazos, patadas y luchaba con el hacha.

Animal venenoso y Dave fueron a la cabina y fueron sorprendidos por Alucard y sus hombres que acababan de abordar, y el pirata ordeno a sus hombres de que acaben con el enemigo.

Algunos cayeron por los ataques de Inuyasha, y tomo una espada para luchar junto con el hacha hacia sus oponentes.

Alucard daba muerte a cualquiera que se le oponía, y uno de los hombres fue a dar el aviso a los de la fragata, que cuando Anthony vio la señal, dio la orden de ir hacia el bajel enemigo.

Dave se encontró cara a cara con Inuyasha, y aunque el contramaestre lanzaba ataques con su sable, el joven le corto la hoja de su espada y le dio muerte con su arma.

Luego de abatir a varios enemigos, Alucard se enfrentó cara a cara con Animal venenoso y mientras sonaban los choques de espadas, se decían:

-Vas a pagar caro tu engaño, maldito embustero-

-Nadie que ha retado a Animal venenoso, ha vivido para contarlo-Respondió.

Cuando la fragata llego, sus tripulantes lanzaron los rezones y pasaron al abordaje, aunque dieron muerte a varios, el enemigo comenzó a rendirse.

Pero Animal venenoso no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, hasta que Alucard esquivo un ataque suyo y lo atravesó con su sable, y así el embustero cayó muerto.

Mientras la tripulación vencedora festejaba por la victoria de su capitán, Alucard dio la orden de saquear la nave, algunos de los vencidos se les unieron, los demás fueron encadenados y llevados a la bodega.

Durante el saqueo, se apoderaron de una cantidad de oro y joyas que el difunto había obtenido en sus correrías. Alucard inculcaba en los papeles de la cabina y para su impresión, encontró un mapa del tesoro que tenía la firma del corsario Arthur, que se supo que al capturar una nave española, se apodero de su tesoro, y lo escondió en una isla.

Luego del saqueo, quemaron la nave del enemigo vencido, y dio la orden de poner proa hacia la isla Tortuga.

Nota: Para los personajes de Animal venenoso y Dave, me he inspirado en los digimons Venommyotismon y Demidevimon


	3. Amigos y enemigos

3: Amigos y enemigos

Cuando llegaron al gran bastión de los piratas del mar Caribe; Alucard ordeno arrastrar la fragata a la playa para carenarla, y para reparar las sogas y velas; e incluso de ir a buscar provisiones, vender algo del botín y reclutar a nuevos tripulantes.

El pirata iba acompañado por las calles de la isla de Inuyasha y de sus hombres, vistiendo con sus mejores ropas; algunos bucaneros les saludaban con las manos y otros quitándose sus sombreros, mientras que algunas putas se les acercaban y les daban abrazos, como al joven, a Cat, a Carlos y a Anthony, y no podía faltar el capitán; que era un rompecorazones.

Alucard se dirigió hacia el fuerte, donde era la sede del gobierno de la isla; y el gobernador era un hombre decente de origen francés llamado Bertrand Oregón, que le era fiel a su rey Luis XIV, apodado el rey sol.

Dejando solos a sus hombres, se dirigieron a la taberna en busca de tragos de ron, y de disfrutar de las comidas que preparaban; cuando se sentaron en la mesa, enviaron a Jean a esperar a su jefe en el fuerte, y que luego le diga de donde estaban.

Inuyasha miraba a su alrededor, a aquellos hombres de mar emborrachándose, comiendo como animales, y otros estaban en compañía de sus putas; mientras que otros se peleaban, y el contramaestre le dijo:

-¿Viste? Así es la vida del pirata, pronto te iras acostumbrando-

-Igual, mi vida en tierra era similar a esta-Respondió.

Cuando Jean volvió con su jefe, le dio la orden al cantinero de preparar sus mejores tragos; y cuando se sentó en la mesa con sus hombres y se pusieron a deliberar sobre la nueva expedición; e Inuyasha pregunto:

-¿Hacia dónde iremos?-

-Iremos a atacar el castillo donde Naraku se refugia, y porque si, iremos a buscar el tesoro de Arthur-Respondió el capitán.

Cuando uno de los sirvientes le trajo los tragos, todos los levantaron y brindaron por la expedición.

Pero no iban a hacerlos solo, necesitaban a otra tripulación de atacar una fortaleza, por lo que decidieron buscar a nuevos aliados. En el mismo lugar, Alucard se subió a una silla y les dijo a todos:

-Atención, necesitamos de su ayuda para atacar el castillo donde Naraku mora y de ir a buscar el tesoro de Arthur-

-¿Quién lo dice?-Pregunto una voz femenina y desafiante.

Apareció en ese momento, una mujer de unos veinte años, rubia, morena y de ojos azules; y de carácter fuerte, su nombre era Integra, la hija de Arthur; quien estaba acompañada de Kagome, su lugarteniente y de tres mujeres llamadas Mai, Chizuru y King.

Alucard se fijó en ella y a él le pareció una mujer hermosa, y lo mismo Inuyasha quien miro a Kagome, como que parecía que era un amor a primera vista.

Cuando se acercó, ella dijo:

-Soy Integra, la hija de Arthur y quisiera saber lo del mapa que posees-

-Primero tendremos que negociarlo-Respondió.

-¿Negociarlo? Ese mapa me pertenece y es el único recuerdo de mi padre, y si me provocas, tendremos que luchar-

-Que así sea-

Ambos se quitaron los sombreros, casacas y tahalís para luchas, y ambos hicieron chocar sus espadas, pero Alucard no tenía la intención de lastimarla, solo de jugar con ella; pero Integra lanzaba ataques y su contrincante los esquivaba o detenía.

Ambas tripulaciones animaban a sus jefes, y los demás bucaneros disfrutaban de la pelea, al igual de tantas veces que han visto a filibusteros batiéndose en duelo.

Hasta que Alucard hizo que ella lo despoje de su espada y al ser la vencedora, le dijo:

-Ahora dame el mapa-

-Tendremos que negociarlo, ir a buscar ese tesoro se necesita de una gran ayuda-

-De acuerdo, acepto la propuesta-

Asi ambos bandos se juntaron para comer los platos que servían en el lugar; ahí Inuyasha tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Kagome, que le dijo:

-Que bella eres-

-Gracias, me llamo Kagome, y tu joven, eres apuesto-

-Yo soy Inuyasha, un recluta de Alucard, que me saco de la cárcel en Jamaica-

-Yo me uní a Integra, cuando escape de los españoles cuando me hicieron prisionera-

-Ahora iremos atacar a Naraku, y a buscar el tesoro-

-Sí, Naraku me había tenido prisionera y era muy cruel con los cautivos-

-Es un maldito, pero lo va a pagar, te lo juro-

Alucard trato de conocer más a Integra y le dijo:

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser pirata?-

-Cuando mi padre murió, fui criada por mi tutor que era muy amigo suyo, hasta que murió y decidí ser pirata, aunque ya tenía como diecisiete años; y conocí a mis amigas, con las que atacamos a naves enormes a través de chalupas-

-Sí, es mejor esta vida que la de en tierra-Respondió.

-Te aclaro, ese mapa no debe caer en manos equivocadas, ya que en el pasado mi padre tuvo muchos enemigos, como Incognito, quien aún sigo luchando con el-

-¿Qué tan cruel es ese Incognito?-

-Bastante, cuando ataca naves no tiene piedad, es mejor cuidarnos de el-

-Bien, no se preocupe, voy a buscar a otro aliado y partiremos a la expedición-

-De acuerdo-

Anthony coqueteaba con Mai y Chizuru, como suele hacerlo con las putas, pero King la alejo de ellas con un tirón en la oreja:

-Qué fuerte eres-Le dijo.

En la posada, Alucard ingreso a la habitación de Integra para avisarle que iría a buscar aliados, y la vio desnuda porque se estaba cambiando para dormir; llego a contemplar su belleza, pero ella se ruborizo y se tapó:

-Gracias, ahora lárgate-Le dijo.

Yendo en bote, en compañía de Jean y Cat, abordaron el bergantín del temible Rugal, quien los esperaba en la cabina, cenando con algunos oficiales como Ryuji y Billy; cuando llego, aquel pirata fornido les invito a sentarse:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto.

-¿Te unes a nosotros para atacar a Naraku?-

-¿Con quién iras?-

-Con Integra y sus mujeres piratas-

-Oh bueno, y te quería decir algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Si le dices a Integra que quiera ser mi esposa-

Al oír eso, Alucard hizo fruncir el ceño y respondió:

-Eso no lo voy a cumplir-

-Mira a mí nadie me contradice-

-No eres más que un egocéntrico, Rugal-

Cat y Jean iban a preparar sus armas, pero los demás preparaban las suyas, y uno de sus oficiales le dijo al invitado:

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al capitán?-

-Cierra la boca, cara de pez rape-

Al oír eso, algunos de los piratas se rieron, incluso Billy, pero eso hizo enfurecer a Ryuji, y Rugal dijo:

-Les voy a pedir que se vayan, no hay trato-

-Igual, no necesito de su compañía-

Y dio la vuelta, acompañado de Jean y Cat, y les dio la espalda. Y cuando se fueron, Rugal murmuro:

-Te arrepentirás-

Cuando volvió a la posada, Anthony le pregunto:

-¿Qué paso capitán?-

-Ese Rugal no acepto mi propuesta, y yo no acepte la suya-

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Pozu.

-De entregar a Integra para que sea su esposa, pero esa mujer…..va a ser mía, y de nadie más-Respondió Alucard.

-Igual déjelo, ese Rugal no es más que una bestia bruta-Le dijo Bernard.

Pero detrás de una columna, un extraño espiaba los movimientos de aquellos piratas y escuchaban lo que estaban planeando hacer.

Al alba, Integra mando a despertar a Alucard y ordeno que le avise a sus hombres de prepararse para el viaje; y vio que Kagome ya era amiga de Inuyasha, y le dijo:

-Te felicito por tu nuevo amigo-

-Gracias, jefa-

Ya preparados, y listos para zarpar; se dirigieron al puerto para embarcarse en la fragata. Pero en el camino apareció una tropa de piratas, liderados por dos hermanos llamados Jan y Luke. Integra los reconoció y dijo:

-Son los oficiales de Incognito-

-No se preocupe, que nosotros la protegeremos-Dijo Alucard.

Y así, ambos bandos se enfrentaron luchando con espadas, dagas y puñales. Mai se quitó su casaca y dejo exhibir su traje de ninja que le hacía mostrar el cuerpo, y se lanzó a sus oponentes dando golpes y patadas; Chizuru lanzo golpes y King daba puntapiés.

Bernard se abalanzó a sus oponentes y con su fuerza, dejo fuera de combate a varios; Inuyasha era feroz, al igual que Alucard, hasta que el ordeno disparar, y varios disparos abatieron a algunos enemigos; mientras que Integra dio muerte a dos contrincantes.

Alucard dejo fuera de combate a Luke de un puñetazo, y Kagome le lanzo una daga que hizo que Jan quedara atrapado en una columna de madera.

Luego de dejarlos atrás, subieron a los botes, subieron a bordo de la fragata, con las provisiones y con nuevos reclutas a bordo, levaron anclas y partieron.

Alucard le presento a su aliada una habitación para que ella durmiera sola y ella le contesto:

-Muchas gracias-

Luke y Jan volvieron a donde estaba atracada la nave de Incognito; y fueron recibidos por Andrea, una mujer fatal que era la lugarteniente y les dijo:

-¿Vuelven sin el mapa? Son unos tontos-

-Igual, ellos van hacia donde esta Naraku-Respondió Luke.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber, iremos tras ellos-Dijo Incognito, quien apareció como un fantasma.

Y el galeón de ese pirata, calvo, pálido, elegantemente vestido de negro y con el ojo izquierdo más grande que el derecho, partió rumbo hacia donde el barco de Alucard se dirigía.


	4. Amistad a bordo

4: Amistad a bordo

A bordo de la fragata, Integra se paseaba por la cubierta acompañada de Mai, Chizuru y King; y eso que la primera era el centro de atención de la tripulación; pero King agarro a uno y le dijo mostrándole el puño:

-Sigue trabajando-

-Son nuestros compañeros ahora, no generes ningún pleito-Le dijo Integra.

-De acuerdo-Respondió.

-Tranquila, yo se cuidarme-Le dijo Mai.

Inuyasha trataba de conocer más a Kagome, y ella veía en los ojos de aquel joven que tenía atención en ella; y predecía que el joven estaba enamorado de ella, e incluso que tenia deseos por ella; pero si tenía que hacerlo, era para que el joven se sintiera bien.

E Inuyasha le pregunto:

-¿Eres pura? Pues te aviso que yo sigo siendo virgen-

-¿En serio? ¿Nunca has estado con nadie?-

-He sido un solitario y…. ¿vas a juzgarme por eso?-

-No, yo no te juzgaría, creo que tú necesitas algo de amor-

-Creo que ambos necesitamos lo mismo-

-Si quieres, podríamos estar a solas un momento-

-De acuerdo, linda-

Las piratas ya se estaban amigando con algunos tripulantes como Carlos, el Pepe, Pozu y Adrián; y eso que a Mai le gustaba cocinar, y ayudaba al mestizo a preparar los ingredientes para cocinarlos, era una excelente cocinera, y que en tierra lo hacía por gusto, y para saciar los estómagos de sus compañeras.

Integra veía a su lugarteniente que estaba enamorada de aquel joven, antes sentía un amor a su padre, ya que su madre había muerto al darle la vida; e incluso su antiguo tutor fue como un padre para ella ya que la cuidaba bien, hasta que la Parca decidió llevárselo para siempre. Ella no pudo sentir amor hacia nadie, ya que con sus aventuras se había convertido en una pirata sanguinaria y no tenía piedad con sus oponentes. Pero veía que Alucard cuando la miraba, sentía algo hacia ella.

Suele pasar que aquellas personas que nunca sintieron amor o se los negaron, se les llena su corazón de amargura, y sienten un gran vacío al que tratan de llenarlo con algo.

Alucard se la pasaba en la cubierta de popa, vigilando a su tripulación; ellos le temían y al mismo tiempo sentían respeto, y recuerdan que una vez hubo un intento de motín, y el rebelde le encaro, pero su capitán le dio muerte y ahí nadie quiso sublevarse, porque él era justo.

Hasta que el, se le ocurrió organizar una cena para invitar a su nueva aliada, y le ordeno a Cat de avisarle:

-Señora Integra, el capitán la ha invitado a una cena en la noche en su cabina-

-Acepto-

Mientras Mai ayudaba a Adrián en la cocina, Integra estaba junto con Kagome probándose los vestidos para la cena, hablaban:

-Tiene que lucir bien para cenar con el capitán-

-Lo sé, como a ti te estoy viendo que te ha llegado el amor, tal vez a mí me llegue el momento-

-Solo hay que tener fe-

-Gracias amiga-

Los oficiales iban a cenar en la cubierta de popa con los demás, e Integra ingreso a la cabina, donde Alucard vestía con su mejor ropa, y le dijo:

-Bienvenida sea-

-Gracias-

Mientras se sentaban, los grumetes les traían los platos con comidas preparadas, para que ellos los disfruten.

Cuando ingerían los alimentos, se pusieron a conversar:

-Hace mucho que no tengo una invitada a la mesa de mi cabina-

-¿Nunca has tenido?-

-Una vez fue una prisionera, a la que envié a pagar el rescate, pero era muy hostil hacia mí-

-Yo hace mucho no tenía una cena así, pero estos momentos son especiales-

-Sí, cuando todo termine, o sea cuando acabemos con Naraku y ese tal Incognito, ¿Qué pensaras hacer?-

-Nunca pensé en casarme, y eso nunca encontré a nadie-

-Es cuestión de esperar, nunca es bueno apurarse-

-Sí, pero yo no voy a descansar hasta buscar el tesoro de mi padre, que acumulo en sus correrías, cuando lo encuentre, así si me pondré tranquila-

-Muy pronto lo lograremos, es mejor que brindemos, salud-

-Salud-

Luego de la cena, Inuyasha se fue a dar un dormir y se estaba cambiando de ropa porque tenía calor, y Kagome lo miraba y apreciaba su cuerpo desnudo, hasta que el la miro y ruborizado le dijo:

-¿Disfrutas el espectáculo?-

-Igual, eres lindo-

-Gracias, igual acércate-

Ella se acercó y comenzó a abrasarlo y a tocarlo, y el joven comenzó a excitarse al tenerla cerca suyo y comenzó a desnudarla, ella comenzó a ruborizarse.

Estando piel a piel, se dieron el primer beso y se recostaron en la cama, donde se acariciaron y durmieron piel a piel.

Integra volvió a dormir sola, pero antes de acostarse, Alucard le dijo:

-Que tengas dulces sueños-

-Gracias, igualmente-


	5. El ataque al castillo

5: El ataque al castillo

La fragata se estaba acercando a las costas de Honduras; donde se sabía de donde Naraku se refugiaba. Desde lejos, Alucard estudiaba desde su catalejo de cómo era el lugar; pero él estaba pensando atacar la fortificación, así para no perjudicar a los habitantes del pueblo.

Pero antes, fueron a la cabina a discutir el plan de ataque, e Integra dijo:

-No deben saber que somos nosotros-

-Yo propongo enviar a unos hombres a traer información del lugar-Dijo Alucard.

Así envió a Inuyasha, a Carlos, a Pozu, a Adrián y a Cat en una chalana hacia el puerto, antes de desembarcar se disfrazaron de pueblerinos para que nadie sospeche de ellos.

Luego de esconder el bote por los arbustos, se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, y llevaban leñas y mulas para actuar como la gente común.

Aquel grupo se dirigía hacia el castillo, pero antes que bajen el puente para que pasen, aquellos guardias que andaban protegidos con morriones, corazas y alabardas preguntaron:

-¿Qué quieren aquí?-

-Venid a traed los leños para chimenea-Contesto Adrián con su acento indígena-

-Bueno, pero daos prisa-Dijo uno de ellos.

La fortaleza estaba protegida por piqueros, alabarderos, que portaban los morriones, mientras que los mosqueteros y arcabuceros iban ataviados con sombreros y casacas.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia el almacén a guardar los leños, uno de ellos, quien era Cat se fue a escabullir por la torre a investigar, y se escondía detrás de algo para no ser visto por los habitantes del castillo.

Mientras que sus compañeros iban a estudiar el castillo; para saber cómo eran las defensas.

Naraku andaba conversando con el gobernador de la ciudad, en compañía de algunos dones y de oficiales; sobre los piratas:

-Jamaica se ha convertido en un nido de serpientes, al igual que la isla Tortuga, mi propósito seria preparar las flotas de naves de guerra para atacarlas-

-Tenemos muchos asuntos que atender, como de proteger los galeones mercantes para que partan en días secretos, ya que esos bribones tienen espías por todos lados-Dijo el gobernador.

-Son más astutos de lo que pensaba-Dijo uno de los dones.

-Ya no se quejen, confiad en mí, yo hare que el sol del imperio español nunca se ponga-Contesto Naraku.

-Eso esperamos, el sucesor del fallecido rey Felipe IV es muy incapaz de gobernar-Dijo un don.

-Además, el gobernador de Jamaica protege a ese pirata de Morgan-Dijo Un oficial.

-Voy a pensar bien de como sobrellevar este tema-Se levantó de su asiento y se retiró.

-No tiene escrúpulos-Murmuro el gobernador.

Ese capitán, bien vestido de negro, se dirigió a otra habitación a conversar en secreto con el pirata Rugal, y este le dijo:

-Deben prepararse, un pirata está a punto de atacarlos-

-Despreocúpese, nos haremos cargo de ellos-Contesto.

-Más le vale, porque si todo sale bien, desearía que me dieran de mi parte-

-Eso lo veremos después de derrotar a esos bucaneros-

Cuando aquellos espías salieron del castillo con la información de la fortaleza, fueron a pasear por el puerto, y en un muelle estaba atracado el bergantín de Rugal, ya que Cat lo conocía y les dijo a sus compañeros:

-Es el bergantín de Rugal-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Carlos.

-Acompañe al capitán esa noche, y no acepto la propuesta, tal vez está enojado-Contesto Cat.

-Tendremos que avisarle a Alucard-Dijo Inuyasha.

Luego de salir del pueblo y de conducir a la chalana al mar, fueron remando hacia la fragata y desganaron toda la información a sus jefes, y ahí Alucard conto el plan: el ira por tierra, con las piratas y algunos de los suyos para atacar el castillo, y cuando el de la señal, Integra dará la orden de bombardear la muralla.

-Yo iré con ella, porque quiero estar al lado de Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha.

-De acuerdo-Contesto.

Sin perder tiempo, bajaron como quince en una lancha, y se dirigieron hacia una playa solitaria, y atravesando el bosque se dirigieron a las murallas del castillo. Evitaron que los guardias que portaban picas los vieran.

Integra, Anthony, y los demás, andaban preparando las armas y cargando los cañones para disparar. Ella estaba atenta a la señal que le iba a dar Alucard.

En el castillo, Naraku junto con algunos oficiales andaban observando a la fragata, que había izado una bandera holandesa, y se pusieron a hablar:

-No se ha movido-

-Parece sospechoso-

-Tal vez la tripulación este enferma-

Pero como había ordenado Naraku, los cañones de las murallas estaban listas junto con los artilleros, para cuando los oficiales den la orden de abrir fuego.

King lanzo una soga con un rezón a la muralla, y ella fue la primera en subir, y cuando llego dio golpes y patadas a dos piqueros; y dio aviso a los demás que subieran.

Las compañeras de Integra fueron las primeras en subir, y luego les siguieran Alucard, Inuyasha y los demás.

Mientras avanzaban, atacaban a los guardias y trataban de hacer el menor ruido para no llamar la atención, y Alucard dijo:

-Vayan hacia las barracas, yo iré a dar la señal-

Sin que nadie lo vea, fue directo hacia una de las torres en donde había un mástil, cuando llego se encontró con dos mosqueteros y lucho con ellos hasta que los dejo fuera de combate. Aprovechando la situación, arrió el estandarte que tenía e izo la bandera roja.

Cuando Integra lo miro desde su catalejo, dio la orden de preparar los cañones y de abrir fuego. Mientras izaban la bandera negra, los cañones sonaron, provocando daños en las almenas del castillo, inutilizando varios cañones y dejando fuera de combate a los artilleros.

Naraku estaba sorprendido y dio la orden de disparar las piezas de artillería para la defensa. Y en ese momento, Alucard y sus compañeros atacaron a los soldados.

Durante los cañonazos, Integra ordeno preparar un bote para desembarcar y atacar por tierra.

En el combate, Alucard dio muerte a varios oponentes, incluso Inuyasha que lanzaba feroces ataques y Kagome le cuidaba la espalda disparando sus pistolas. Mai, Chizuru y King daban golpes y patadas, dejando fuera de combate a sus enemigos.

Anthony se quedó a bordo de la fragata, mientras que Integra y diecinueve hombres desembarcaron para unirse a la batalla.

Alucard, acompañado de Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a la palanca para bajar el puente, así Integra y sus acompañantes pueden ingresar.

Naraku y algunos oficiales resistían en una parte de castillo, protegidos por los mosqueteros y arcabuceros, y ordeno enviar al ejecutor del lugar llamado Krizalid, que cuando peleaba era muy bravo.

Los cañones de la fortificación dejaron de sonar, y los piratas seguían combatiendo con los soldados y sin embargo, estaba a punto de caer en manos de los atacantes.

Por la situación, Naraku y algunos oficiales planearon huir en una fragata que estaba anclada en un lugar oculto, y avisar a Rugal de huir.

El capitán, acompañado de Inuyasha, Integra, Kagome y las piratas se dirigieron hacían donde estaba oculto el enemigo, pero se toparon con algunos alabarderos y piqueros, y aunque los pudieron vencer, falto el verdugo que estaba armado con su hacha para ejecutar.

Las tres piratas se lanzaron contra Krizalid; King le daba varios ataques pero el verdugo las esquivaba y las detenía, hasta que la tumbo con una patada. Chizuru fue dio unas patadas, y cuando ella esquivaba los ataques del ejecutor, daba sus golpes que hacían que se cayera, pero también fue golpeada, y solo quedaba Mai, que con un golpe despojo a Krizalid de su arma y lo abatió de una patada en la cara.

Alucard e Inuyasha fueron hacia donde estaba Naraku, y solo hallaron a un sirviente que lo redujeron y le preguntaron:

-¿Dónde está Naraku?-

-Ha huido hace rato-

Dejando al sirviente, ambos se dirigieron hacia las afueras del castillo, pero se encontraron con el bergantín de Rugal, la fragata había levado anclas y había partido:

-Cobarde-Dijo Inuyasha.

Volviendo con los demás, la victoria de los piratas fue indiscutible. Alucard les dijo a sus hombres que Naraku había huido, pero estaba un traidor. Integra ordeno que saqueen todo lo que puedan y que lo carguen al barco, y que encierren a los vencidos en los calabozos, así para huir antes que el gobernador vaya a pedir ayuda.

El capitán, acompañado del joven, de Carlos, Jean, Pepe, Pozu, Bernard, las tres piratas y otros, fueron disfrazados de soldados para acercarse a Rugal que estaba en su nave.

Rugal estaba confiado que eran españoles que le iban a dar noticias, y permitió que suban a su nave, ya que venían en dos botes.

Ni bien subieron, se quitaron los disfraces y se lanzaron a los piratas; así el resto abordo el bergantín y se desato una batalla a bordo.

Alucard e Inuyasha dieron muerte a algunos, Bernard dejo fuera de combate a varios con sus puños; y los demás se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los que se les oponían.

Las tres piratas abatieron a varios con sus ataques; King se enfrentó con Ryuji, quien le daba latigazos, pero ella trataba de detener sus golpes, hasta que con unas cuantas patadas, logro desarmarlo, pero el oficial saco una daga y antes de hundirla en ella, King se la quitó y se la clavó en el pecho, y porque si, con otra patada, lo tiro al agua.

Chizuru encaraba a Billy, pero este le daba violentos palazos, y ella trataba de evitarlos, antes que su contrincante la deje inconsciente; hasta que se agacho y con una patada lo tumbo, pero este se levantó e iba a atacarla de vuelta, pero ella tomo una espada y se la aventó, clavándolo en el vientre, y así lo mato.

A estas alturas, lo que quedaba del enemigo se iba rindiendo, y Mai se enfrentó a Rugal, y este lanzaba feroces ataques, por lo que trataba de evitarlos, y tomo una espada, pero este la ataco y al esquivarlo, aprovecha la situación y le hunde el acero del arma en el cuerpo de Rugal, pero este está de pie y en ese momento, Alucard le dispara en el pecho y el traidor cae muerto.

Luego de la batalla, la mayoría de los vencidos se les unen y son perdonados, mientras que otros son encadenados en los árboles, y antes de volver a la fragata, pillan algo de la embarcación y lo hunden.

Como Naraku escapo, ahora lo que planean es ir a buscar el tesoro. Pero sin embargo, Incognito continua siguiéndolos por donde quiera que vayan:

-No escaparan de mí-Murmuraba.


	6. Hacia la isla

6: Hacia la isla

Aquellos piratas andaban repartiendo los botines, que además de monedas y joyas, se apoderaron de armas como espadas, mosquetes, pistolas y pólvoras, que eran muy necesarias; además de toneles de comida y bebidas; herramientas, algo de ropa, y sabanas. Cat se encargaba de repartirlos, porque era considerado el único que era experto en matemáticas.

Alucard seguía como siempre sobre la cubierta de popa, y esta vez estaba mirando a Integra, quien también era la jefa de esta expedición. Anthony y los demás andaban murmurando en secreto y pensaban que su capitán estaba enamorado.

Y en ese momento, el capitán pensó en volver a invitarla a su camarote, aunque además de cenar con ella, le propondría otra cosa.

Ella lo miraba, pero con la misma mirada que casi siempre tenía, y que su personalidad solía intimidar a sus enemigo, pero él sonreía y tenía proposiciones hacia ella.

Cuando se acercó, le dijo:

-Te invito a mi cabina, de vuelta-

-¿Con que motivo?-Pregunto.

-A cenar, y al final te daré una sorpresa-

-De acuerdo-

Inuyasha seguía conversando con Kagome, y se decían:

-La vida del pirata ofrece más libertad, pero quisiera algo más para encontrar la felicidad-

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunto Kagome.

-De querer casarte-

-¿Casarme?-Pregunto ruborizada.

-Quería lograr lo que mi padre también hizo, porque él quería más a mi madre, ya que antes de conocerla, estaba de pareja con la madre de mi medio hermano, él era feliz con la mía-

-He estado pensado en eso, pero necesito prepararme para eso-

-No te preocupes, ya llegara el momento-

Esa noche, Integra se volvió a poner el vestido y fue a la cabina de Alucard, pero antes comieron la comida que Mai preparo para ellos, y lo disfrutaron, ya que ella se sentía orgullosa de tener una amiga como cocinera.

Y en ese momento, Alucard le pregunto:

-¿Te gustaría dormir esta noche a mi lado?-

-No empieces con tus bromas-Respondió.

-Lo digo en serio-

-Por favor-Insistió.

-¿Nunca has dormido al lado de alguien?-Pregunto.

-Solo he dormido en brazos de mi padre y de mi tutor, pero cerca de alguien nunca, aunque a veces tenía de compartir el lugar con mis camaradas, pero era diferente-

-Y esta vez será diferente, además que hace calor ahora-

-De acuerdo, pero no te sobrepases-

Alucard la espero en su cama, pero con una bata solamente, Integra lo miro con rubor y ella accedió a desvestirse y dejar mostrar su belleza al capitán; el admiraba su cuerpo y con una mano le pedía que se acerque. Ella se le acerco y comenzó a acariciarlo y de quitarle la bata, poco después, le robo un beso. No quiso reaccionar y seguía teniendo vergüenza, hasta que se acostó sobre el pecho de Alucard y le dio otro beso, el pirata lo disfrutaba.

Al apagar las velas, accedieron a dormir piel a piel, y Alucard le dijo:

-Buenas noches-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Caribe, una nave de tres mástiles con la bandera inglesa navegaba tranquila rumbo a Barbados. En ella iban algunos pasajeros que eran hidalgos; entre esa baja nobleza, había una pareja que cuya hija adolescente se llamaba Rin. Iban acompañados de los casacas rojas, liderados por Sesshomaru, quien estaba acompañado de su asistente Yaken, un anciano de baja estatura. E incluso se había embarcado el verdugo que en Jamaica fue vencido por Alucard.

Peter Ferguson era el capitán del barco, y siempre llevaba pasajeros a otras colonias que eran propiedad del rey.

Rin trataba de conocer a Sesshomaru, porque le parecía atractivo, pero ese capitán era muy serio y era de poco hablar:

-No molestes al amo-Decía Yaken.

-No me molesta-Dijo el oficial.

-Disculpe amo bonito-

El verdugo estaba sentado en un barril mirando el mar, estaba armado con su hacha y un par de sables. Los marineros le temían a Anderson, al igual que Sesshomaru.

Pero la tranquilidad del viaje se perdió cuando el vigía avisto un galeón, que si bien no era de construcción española, era del estilo inglés: era la nave de Incognito que fingía ser una nave de guerra.

Cuando se acercaron, arriaron la bandera falsa e izaron la negra; e Incognito dio la orden de abrir las troneras, preparar los cañones y abrir fuego.

Varios cañonazos impactaron en la cubierta, por el casco y por los mástiles, provocando las muertes de varios marineros y además que inutilizaron varios cañones.

Los padres de Rin, junto con algunos pasajeros, trataban de refugiarse en el castillo de popa; pero un cañonazo fue a parar hacia la cabina, donde ocurrió una explosión que mató a los pasajeros y a los padres de la joven.

Sesshomaru, quien protegía a Rin, decidió levantar la moral de la tripulación y animo a los marineros y mosqueteros a defender la nave. Ferguson estaba herido, pero igual tomo una espada para luchar.

Los piratas lanzaron los rezones y abordaron la nave, y como estaban bien pertrechados, abatieron a varios tripulantes. El capitán de la guardia, con espada en mano, se enfrentaba al enemigo heroicamente, y Yaken les pegaba con su bastón a los que se le oponían.

Incognito se batió con Ferguson, y aunque el anciano no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, el pirata lo atravesó y cayó muerto.

Pero como los atacantes eran más, los ingleses comenzaron a rendirse. Anderson iba a unirse a la batalla, pero Incognito apareció y le dijo:

-¿Vas a luchar? Porque tengo que perseguir a Alucard-

-¡Alucard!-Respondió impresionado.

-¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto el pirata.

-Sí y pienso vengarme de el-

-Pues únete a nosotros, y no sigas con estos-

-De acuerdo-

Al ver la traición del verdugo, Sesshomaru le grito:

-Maldito, has traicionado a tu rey y a tu patria-

-Ya no me interesa-Respondió dándole la espalda.

Incognito ordeno que lleven a Sesshomaru, a Rin, a Yaken y a los sobrevivientes a la bodega, pero antes de seguir con el viaje, ordeno que saqueen la nave. Después del pillaje, la hundieron.


	7. Buscando el tesoro

7: Buscando el tesoro

En las primeras horas después del alba, el vigía dio el aviso de que estaban llegando a la isla. Sus dos jefes se despertaron, se apresuraron a vestirse y salieron de la cabina a contemplar la isla.

Fueron hacia el este de la isla, donde echaron anclas y prepararon el bote para desembarcar. Llevaron barriles de comida, pólvora, sogas y armas. Además de sus dos jefes, fueron Inuyasha, Kagome, Mai, Chizuru, King, Cat, Carlos, Pepe y Pozu. Anthony y los demás quedarían a bordo a vigilar la fragata.

Bajaron al bote y se dirigieron a la playa, y cuando pisaron tierra, arrastraron la lancha hacia la vegetación, donde la cubrieron con ramas de las palmeras.

Guiados por el mapa, se adentraron al bosque y se dirigieron hacia el arroyo, donde levantarían un campamento cerca.

Mientras preparaban la carpa, con algunos trozos de vela y maderas; ordenaban las cosas que trajeron y a Mai se le ocurrió darse un baño, mientras que los dos españoles, junto con el negro y el navegante fueron a buscar algo de comida.

Alucard decidió unirse al baño, en compañía de Integra; Kagome fregaba a su novio, y Mai y Chizuru disfrutaban estando al natural en el arroyo. King se encargaba de vigilar el campamento. Y a escondidas, los que les fueron encargados de buscar alimentos, miraron un poco y apreciaron la belleza natural de Mai y su amiga:

-Que linda que es la pelirroja-Dijo Carlos.

Cuando volvieron con algunos frutos y una pequeña cabra, sus compañeros ya se habían vestido; Mai iba a preparar la comida y sus jefes planearon como ir a buscar el tesoro; debían buscarlo de prisa, así poder embarcarlo.

En el crepúsculo del día, se pusieron a dormir para poder madrugar e ir hacia la montaña, donde seguramente estaba escondido el tesoro.

Cuando amanecía, Incognito llego a la isla y echo anclas en el oeste; ordeno preparar el campamento y emprender la búsqueda del tesoro:

-Esta debe ser la isla, no puedo estar equivocado-Pronuncio.

Jan, Luke y Andrea bajaron en bote con un puñado de hombres; y luego les siguió su capitán con otros tripulantes más.

Carlos y Cat andaban por la jungla cazando un ave, y desde lejos, escucharon voces, mirando detrás de un arbusto, vieron al enemigo que andaba explorando el lugar:

-Son los hombres de Incognito-Dijo Cat.

-Debemos avisar a los demás-Dijo Pepe.

Trayendo lo que pudieron cazar, volvieron con sus compañeros un poco asustados y les dijeron:

-Incognito está en la isla-

-Maldición, ese canalla nos habrá seguido-Pronuncio Alucard.

-Debemos apresurarnos, no deben saber que estamos aquí-Dijo Integra.

Luego de comer, se apresuraron a desarmar la carpa y recoger sus cosas para ir a las montañas e ir a buscar el tesoro.

Cruzaron la jungla, donde procuraron ser más sigilosos, ya que el campamento enemigo estaba a metros de ellos; atravesaron varios metros de selva hasta que estaban acercándose a las montañas.

Tuvieron que escalar subiendo por las rocas, la prisa hacia que avanzaran, pero Integra trataba de animarlos y les decían:

-Vamos, no debe estar lejos-

Y según las indicaciones del mapa, el tesoro debía estar en una caverna; cuando encontraron la más grande, ingresaron en ella con las antorchas e Integra opino:

-Iré con Alucard, Inuyasha y Kagome, ustedes montaran guardia, cualquier cosa avisen-

-De acuerdo-Respondieron.

La caverna estaba llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas; y había muchos murciélagos; Alucard estaba tranquilo y sonreía soberbiamente, e Inuyasha le decía a Kagome:

-Él es así-

-Ya veo-Dijo Integra.

Luego de bajar algunos metros, estaban llegando a su destino, y donde pisaban había restos humanos. Hasta que finalmente encontraron el tesoro.

Los cuatro se pusieron felices y se acercaron al cofre que era enorme y había tres más que eran medianos y uno pequeño; los abrieron y había oro, joyas, lingotes, piedras preciosas y plata que seguramente provenía del cerro de Potosí.

A Integra se le cayeron algunas lágrimas de emoción, ya que cumplió su sueño por su padre; hasta que dio la orden de apresurarse y de cargar los cofres.

Llevarlos hacia la abertura no fue fácil, ya que pesaban y los guardianes tuvieron que ir en su ayuda, hasta que apareció Andrea y les dijo:

-Qué suerte la mía de saber de dónde venía el tesoro-

-Nunca lo tendrás- Respondió Integra.

Varios piratas enemigos se lanzaron a ellos, pero las tres piratas pudieron dejarlos fuera de combate. Alucard tomo el cofre más pequeño y le dijo a Integra:

-Mira, ve al barco con Kagome y tus amigas, Inuyasha, mis hombres y yo nos encargaremos del resto-

-Por favor no mueras-Le dijo.

-Descuide, puedo cuidarme solo-

El capitán y sus tripulantes se enfrentaron al enemigo y por la oscuridad de la caverna, aprovecharon para huir, y al hallar otra abertura, vieron desde ahí la nave enemiga y la fragata donde Naraku había huido:

-No creo que lo halla atacado-Dijo Cat.

-Eso parece-Dijo Carlos.

-Bajemos de la montaña, iremos hacia ellos-

-Pero Alucard-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Tengo una idea-Respondió.

Integra y sus amigas bajaron de la cueva a toda prisa con un cofre y luego de atravesar la selva a toda velocidad; llegaron al lugar donde habían escondido el bote y cuando lo sacaron de su escondite, fueron a la fragata y le aviso a Anthony que había problemas.

Sin embargo, Incognito se apodero del tesoro y se alió a Naraku, que pensaban en repartir el tesoro y de vender a los prisioneros ingleses como esclavos.

Mientras cargaban los cofres al galeón pirata; Naraku ordeno al contramaestre de la fragata que iría con Incognito, y que cuando hayan partido, que les siga.

En la cubierta de popa, el pirata y el capitán hablaban:

-Voy a pedir el perdón real y usted será corsario para el reino de España, y con su ayuda podremos atacar a los piratas de la Tortuga, a Morgan y Jamaica-

-Podría aceptarlo, soy mejor que Jean-David Nau-

-Cuando atrapemos al Olones, enviare la cabeza de ese monstruo al rey, a pesar que es un niño-

Alucard y los suyos estaban pensando atacar la fragata española; y cuando Integra venga por ellos, atacarían a Incognito y recuperarían el tesoro.


	8. El ataque a la fragata

8: El ataque a la fragata

El galeón pirata estaba levando anclas y por el peso de su carga, navegaba más lento, en cambio la fragata española estaba lista para zarpar, pero a bordo había problemas: luego de soportar maltratos de parte de Naraku y de varios oficiales, los marineros y algunos estaban de mal humor.

Uno de los oficiales llamado Heraldo, conversaba con un mosquetero llamado Daniel que le decía:

-No podemos seguir así, este tirano nos enviara a la muerte-

-Tenemos que hacer algo-

Algunos de los marineros planeaban amotinarse, se llamaban Miguel, Humberto, Lezica, Ángel y Calderón; que pensaban tomar el barco y huir hacia Tortuga, pero primero tendrían que deshacerse de los oficiales y enfrentar a los mosqueteros.

Un grupo de soldados estaban en tierra y estaban a punto de embarcarse; y en ese momento, Alucard y los suyos los sorprendieron, aunque se resistieron los dejaron fuera de combate, y se apresuraron a ponerse sus uniformes e ir hacia el barco.

Cuando abordaron la fragata; el contramaestre dio la orden de levar anclas, y ahí, se quitaron los disfraces y se lanzaron a los soldados.

Al ver la pelea, los marineros se rebelaron y se lanzaron a los oficiales, pero varios fueron abatidos por los disparos de los mosqueteros.

Los atacantes mataron a varios que se les opusieron y con ayuda de los amotinados, se dirigieron hacia el castillo de popa, donde resistían.

En minutos, el caos se apodero del barco. Los oficiales se atrincheraban con ayuda de los mosqueteros; pero Heraldo desenvaino su espada y les dijo:

-Ahora ya no voy a cumplir órdenes de Naraku-

-Cuando vayamos a reprimir esta sublevación, te decapitaremos-Contesto el contramaestre.

Daniel estaba con los demás soldados y no disparo un solo tiro; uno de sus compañeros se lo ordenaba, pero él se rebeló y lo mato de un disparo. Los demás se sorprendieron, y ahí algunos marineros los atacaron.

Alucard y los suyos han abatido a muchos, y en cubierta, algunos soldados se rindieron, y trataban de tomar el castillo de popa.

Pero en la cabina, Heraldo se enfrentaba con algunos oficiales; y en ese preciso momento, los piratas y sus nuevos aliados penetraron al castillo. Alucard mato a varios oficiales, al igual que Inuyasha; pero el contramaestre desenvaino su espada y se enfrentó al capitán, y en un ataque rápido, le corta el vientre al español y lo mata.

La rendición es total; Miguel, sus amigos y un puñado de españoles, incluyendo a Heraldo y a Daniel, se unen a Alucard y el los admite.

De repente, aparece su nave que había bordeado por el sur para encontrase con él; Integra acepto a los nuevos reclutas y de vuelta en su nave, el capitán ordeno preparar las armas y los cañones para recuperar el tesoro y dar muerte a los enemigos.

Mientras se alejaban, los amotinados retenían a varios oficiales y mosqueteros como rehenes, y Alucard prometió que si volvían, irían con ellos a Tortuga.


	9. La batalla naval

9: La batalla naval

En la fragata, su tripulación andaba preparando las armas, sean blancas o de fuego, y los cañones de estribor; su capitán lucia con su casaca roja para la batalla, en cuanto a Integra iba vestida con una camisa blanca, pantalones verdes y una botas, y portaba un tahalí y algunas dagas.

Iban a todo trapo, lo que les permitía acercarse más a su presa; y estaban seguros de poder lograrlo.

Naraku andaba con Incognito sobre la cubierta de popa y cuando volteo, dijo:

-La fragata no se ha movido, y se aproxima esa que me parece conocida ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

El pirata tomo su catalejo y cuando observo el bajel que se aproximaba, le dijo a Andrea:

-Todos a sus puestos, preparen las armas de inmediato-

Cumpliendo con su cometido, la tripulación cargo las armas y los cañones de babor para presentar batalla:

-Creo que no vendrá mal que luchemos antes-Dijo Naraku.

-Es Alucard y viene por el tesoro-Contesto Incognito.

-Que venga, voy a destruirlo-Dijo Anderson.

Los mosqueteros estaban sobre la cubierta preparados para recibir órdenes, Jan y Luke preparaban las armas junto con los demás, ya que ellos estaban ansiosos de pelear, porque era como una diversión.

Anthony observa por su telescopio y ve que el bajel enemigo va a un ritmo más lento, y dice:

-Creo que nos descubrieron-

-Bien, así podremos prepararnos para poder disparar-Exclamo Integra.

-Ya casi estamos cerca, que preparen los cañones para disparar-Dijo Alucard.

Ambos bajeles estaban parejos, con sus jefes en el puesto de mando y con las piezas de artillerías listas; Integra dio la orden de abrir fuego, e Incognito le siguió. Así los cañones de ambas naves sonaron.

La fragata y el galeón disparaban con ruidos ensordecedores, pero Integra daba órdenes sin importar el ruido, y por su personalidad la obedecían; Alucard seguía sobre la cubierta de popa junto con otros y sus amigas decían:

-Hace bien de capitana en el barco-

Las balas impactaban violentamente, provocando lluvias de astillas que herían y mataban a cualquiera que esté cerca; algunos cañones fueron destruidos y mataron a algunos de sus artilleros; se dañaban los cascos; agujereaban las velas; provocaban algunas explosiones si había pólvora cerca en las cubiertas empezaban a haber heridos que chillaban y muertos.

Jean sabía cómo mantener en orden a la artillería, y mandaba a que disparen con fuego de andanada, que podría ser útil.

Incognito no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, y seguía dando órdenes de seguir disparando. Naraku también daba órdenes, y estaba cerca de los mosqueteros que seguían sobre cubierta.

En la bodega del galeón de Incognito, los prisioneros escuchaban los cañonazos, Sesshomaru decía que se trataba de una batalla, y trataba de calmar a Rin que sentía miedo, pero algunos trataban de romper la puerta para poder escapar.

Entre fuego y humo, el capitán y los suyos seguían participando de la batalla, Integra no perdía la esperanza para recuperar el tesoro.

La tripulación del galeón enemigo, disparo con pistolas, trabucos y mosquetes hacia la fragata, haciendo titubear a los de ahí; pero se defendían con cañones y falconetes. Alucard sonreía sin importar nada.

Hasta que Incognito dio la orden de lanzar los rezones y pasar al abordaje; mientras que los suyos abordaban la fragata, fueron recibidos por disparos con armas de fuego de sus oponentes, que abatieron a varios, y luego desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzó la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Adrián, Jean, Miguel, sus amigos, Bernard, Cat, Heraldo y Daniel se unieron a la batalla; las amigas de Integra luchaban con sus técnicas de lucha, para atacar tanto para defenderse, y sus oponentes quedaban fuera de combate.

Alucard, Integra y Anthony resistían sobre el castillo de popa, al igual que Carlos, Pepe y Pozu. Inuyasha luchaba a torso desnudo contra sus oponentes, mientras que Kagome le cuidaba la espalda; Integra demostraba ser fiera en combate, algunos cayeron al probar el acero de su espada, y a veces les dio a otros golpes y patadas. Mientras que el capitán daba muerte sin mostrar piedad.

En el galeón, Naraku resistía con los mosqueteros sobre la cubierta y si alguien se acercaba, era fulminado por los disparos de los soldados. Mientras que Incognito daba muerte a sus oponentes, al igual que Andrea; Luke los abatía con sus sablazos y patadas; aunque Jan disparaba sus armas y degollaba a sus víctimas.

En la fragata, ambos bandos seguían luchando, y algunos que se cansaban encontraban la muerte; además de patear, Mai usaba su abanico; King noqueaba con sus ataques, al igual que Chizuru, hasta que algunos se rendían antes de pelear con ellas. Bernard usaba un falconete como garrote, que hizo que varios quedaran inconscientes con sus golpes. Miguel y sus amigos luchaban heroicamente y no se rendían.

Anthony le dijo a su capitán:

-Ellos son más que nosotros-

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, tendremos que abordar ese galeón-Respondió Alucard.

-Yo te acompañare, vamos a recuperar lo nuestro-Dijo Integra.

-Ustedes sigan peleando-Dijo Alucard.

-A sus órdenes-Respondió el contramaestre.

Ambos fueron acompañados por Inuyasha, Kagome, Carlos, Pepe, Pozu, Cat, Heraldo y Daniel; que se lanzaron contra sus enemigos en la popa del galeón, lanzando violentos ataques que le costó la vida a sus oponentes.

Inuyasha y Kagome fueron bajo cubierta, donde derrotaron a pocos y libero a los prisioneros; y cuando salió Sesshomaru se enfrentó a él y le dijo:

-Espera, ahora no somos enemigos, unamos fuerza y luchemos-

-De acuerdo-Dijo resignado.

Los ingleses salieron de la bodega y se unieron a la batalla contra los piratas y españoles; pero en la contienda Heraldo y Daniel perdieron la vida.

En ese momento, Alucard se volvió a encontrar con Anderson, y ambos lucharon a muerte frente a frente; el verdugo le lanzaba ataques con su hacha, hasta que el pirata esquivo un ataque y le corto el arma, pero saco una espada y lucharon parejo, hasta que el ejecutor lo despojo de su arma, pero Alucard le dio varios golpes y tomando la espada de su enemigo, le hundió el acero del arma en el corazón y ahí cayó muerto.

Varios mosqueteros españoles perecieron al enfrentarse con Sesshomaru, mientras que Yaken golpeo a varios con su bastón mientras protegía a Rin.

Inuyasha se enfrentó a Naraku cara a cara, y Kagome lo alentaba y le decía:

-Vamos, acaba con ese maldito-

La lugarteniente de Incognito sorprendió a Integra y ambos lucharon frente a frente; mientras que Alucard se ocupaba de Luke y de Jan.

Cat pudo abatir a varios, y Carlos fue herido de muerte durante los últimos momentos de la batalla, mientras que Pepe y Pozu lo acompañaron en su agonía.

En la fragata, los piratas enemigos se estaban rindiendo, mientras que las tres luchadoras ataban a los vencidos.

Jan y Luke perecieron, e Integra a cabo con Andrea hundiéndole la hoja de su espada en el vientre; y ahí Alucard se enfrentó a Incognito; ambos lucharon fieramente dándose golpes y patadas, y esquivando ataques, hasta que se agacho y atravesó a Incognito con su espada y pudo matarlo.

Naraku fue despojado de su arma y trato de huir de su enemigo que le gritaba:

-Ven cobarde, pelea como un hombre-

Y Sesshomaru apunto su pistola al capitán español y le dio muerte de un disparo.

Alucard e Integra se abrazan y levantan sus armas en señal de victoria, los españoles y piratas que estaban convidas fueron hechos prisioneros y los demás festejan de alegría.


	10. Nuevo rumbo

10: Nuevo rumbo

Después de la batalla, recuperaron el tesoro que Integra había buscado y lo trasladaron a la fragata; abandonaron a los prisioneros en la isla y hundieron el galeón, pero antes de enviarlo al fondo del mar, saquearon algo que pudiera ser útil.

Cuando volvieron con los de la fragata española, cumplieron la promesa y los llevaron a Tortuga, con una parte del botín. Miguel, Humberto, Lezica, Ángel y Calderón se sintieron muy agradecidos, y eligieron a otro integrante como capitán:

-Muchas gracias por habernos librado de ese malvado, ahora podremos vivir libres al igual que ustedes-Dijo Miguel.

-Serán bienvenidos en la isla Tortuga, ahí solo reina la libertad-Dijo Alucard.

Luego de dejarlos en la guarida pirata a los españoles renegados; se repartieron el tesoro en partes iguales para que no haya quejas y porque si, remolcaron a Sesshomaru y los demás a Jamaica. Los hermanos volvieron a unirse, y esta vez, el capitán de los casacas rojas encontró el amor con la adolescente Rin, al despedirse, Kagome le dijo:

-Buena suerte cuñado-

Integra y Alucard, al igual que Mai, King y Chizuru iban a seguir teniendo la misma vida, junto con Anthony, Cat, Pepe, Pozu, Bernard, Jean y Adrian, pero esta vez ayudando al rey de Inglaterra, ya que recibieron el perdón real por haber liberado a los prisioneros y de ayudar a Morgan en sus expediciones contra los barcos y las posesiones del rey de España.

Aquella pareja de jóvenes, decidieron abandonar la vida de pirata e instalarse en Jamaica, Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome que se case y ella acepto, y ahí los dejaron con una parte del tesoro, para que puedan hacer su propia de forma decente.

La fragata siguió su rumbo hacia el mar, donde ahí solo habitaba la libertad que cualquiera desea, y porque si, Integra siguió viviendo con Alucard, hasta el resto de sus días.

Fin

Les agradezco que hayan leído todo


End file.
